Fullmetal Melancholy
by Kagami no Renkinjutsushi
Summary: An AU to the movie... a FMA-TMOHS crossover... Edward and his father end in 1998 England where they try find a way back home. It was untill one day that his father took his son to Japan for unknown reasons. Three years later, he meets Haruhi Suzumiya....
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Melancholy

Wriiten by Kagami and Syldorn

Chapter 1

It was the first day of school in North High School for every student who were chatting or trying not to be late on their first day The only person that stood out was a goldn pigtailed haired boy with golden eyes who walked up the hill with the rest of the student with an really annonyed look on his face.

"Man, I would rather be searching for a way to get back home then going to school, i didn't need school back home so why here?" the boy thought as he got tired from walking up the hill to get to the school. It didn't take long for Edward to go to the locker room to put his shoes in his locker and put the school's ones on. He sighed and headed to his classroom to start the boring school day of his first day there.

Upon entering the classroom, all the students already gotten there sits and chating with each other while they waited for the teacher too come. He sighed and sat himself in the middle desk then waited like the other students who were still getting to know each other. He noticed that a few guys were picking up on girls with the lameest pick up lines he ever heard someone say in his life.

"Hello, you must be the foreign transfer student from England, right? How are you enjoying your stay in Japan?" The voice of a cheerful girl asked, he looked up to see a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, It's alright." Edward simply awsnered, dotting his eyes towards the teacher's desk wanting to get this school day done. "I'm still learning japanese..."

"Ah, but your japanese is very good. My name is Asakura Ryouko, if you ever need anything just ask." With that, she showed her yellow-tulip-like smile and then went back to the other girls who giggled at Edward making him blush. He returned his graze to the teacher's desk and heard the door open telling everyone that the teacher was finally here, they returned to their seats. Edward's eyes widen and mouth hung open upen seeing who his teacher was going to be...

"Hello class, my name is Von Hohenheim and i'll be your teacher for this year." the man said looking over the chipboard with his students names on it. "Now, let's introduce ourselves!"

Hohenheim started with the students on the left side of the class to introduce themselves. Each of them went one by one announcin their name, the name of their old school, and other trivial stuff, such as a hobby or favorite food. Some people mumbled their way through it, a few had some pretty interesting introductions, while some tried to tell lame jokes that weren't even funny to begin with. As the different people introduced themselves, it was time for Edward to introduce himself.

"Edward Elric, from England." was all Edward said before turning back to his seat feeling the relief to get that over with. He was so going to talk to his father about not telling him that he was going to not only teaching at the school but the class he was put into.

The person behind him stood up for her turn and started her introduction which was like everyone else until she, she was called Haruhi Suzuniya, said, "... Normal humans don't interest me. If anyone here is an alien, a time traveler, slider, or an esper, then come find me! That is all."

Edward's face became startled and pale face, then slowly turns around to look at her as the rest of the class did as well. She had long slender black hair and her glinting eyes were filled with seriousness and determination before she scanned the class slowly. She stopped to glare at Edward, still with his startled and pale face, for a minture and then sat down without so much as a smile.

The whole class was silence for thirty-five seconds when the teacher broke it by starting his first lesson of the day.

The classes went by fast until lunchtime came and Edward used it to head to the teacher's office to talk to his father. He was more than just a little irritated that his father had so nicely neglected to mention he'd be teaching starting that day.

It probably wouldn't have been such a big deal if Hohenheim had had the foresight to tell his son first. But no, of course not. Nothing like a surprise like that for your first class of the day. He entered the room to find his father eating his lunch...

"So is there a reason you didn't bother to tell me you'd start teaching at the school?" Ed asked icily. His father stopped eating his lunch before turning to look at the annoyed teen.

"I didn't think it'd be important," he said calmly.

"Not important? I think that it would have been very nice to know rather than being surprised like that," Ed replied.

"Well I'm sorry then," Hohenheim responded.

"Why did you bother anyway?" Ed pressed angrily. "Surely you have so many better things to do instead of invading the school as a teacher?"

"I have my reasons, but they aren't things that I can tell you," his father said, obviously wishing to go back to what he was needing to do.

"And why not?"

"They're reasons that need to be kept secret," Hohenheim said, starting to get agitated. "If I could tell you then I would. You'll have to trust me on this one, Edward."

Before Edward could even give his old man a pice of his mind, the door opened again and in entered Asakura Ryouko with a pile of papers under her arm. "Hohenheim-sensai, here's the papers that you wanted."

"Ah, thank you, Asakura-san." Hohenheim said as the blue haired girl handed him the papers.

"Hello again, Edward-senpai. What are you doing here?" Asakura asked smiling at him which creeped him a bit.

"Having a chat with my old man here..." aswnered Edward before giving his father the annonyed look. "I'll better going."

Edward left the two alone in the teacher's office to go back to his homeroom class and sit there until the next class comes. He wasn't sure why his father would rather pick being an teacher then finding a way back home but he was going to find out.

A few weeks has passed since Edward's first day of school that given him time to observed some of Haruhi's eccentric behaviors. She changed her hairstyle every day that didn't really interest him that much other then he could see a patten going on. The other was always before PE started when Haruhi totally ignored the guys in the class, and removed her sailor uniform before the guys had left. Asakura Ryouko would always drive the guys out of the classroom, all but Edward who just walked out of the classroom to stay away from that werid girl.

He would see Asakura Ryouko with his father sometimes, being the class representative and all that. According to her, the girls, with Asakura herself as their leader, tried to talk Haruhi out of doing that, but to no avail. Every PE class, Haruhi would ignore the rest of the class and take her uniform off without so much as a glance. At the request of Asakura Ryouko, the guys would always leave the room when the first bell rang.

He was going to ask someone who knows Haruhi from the last school she went too to shed some light on her werid and eccentric behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

Full metal Melancholy

Written by Kagami and Syldoran

Chapter 2

The next day...

"Taniguchi, you have every single first year girl in this school checked out?"

Taniguchi and his best friend were on the steps of the stairway talking about who they thought enters their 'Top Three Cutest First Year Girls' list. They hardly notice Edward walking up to them since they were so into the conversation they having right now.

"That's right, Kunikida! I group girls into A to D categories and, believe me, I only remember the names of the A girls. You only get to go through high school life once— I want mine to be as happy as possible." Taniguchi explained with such passion in his voice.

Edward ignored the conversation and politely interrupt. "Excuse me, i heard that you two were Haruhi's classroom at her old school."

"Ehh? If your interested in that girl then all I can advise you is to give up! You should know by now that she's not normal." Taniguchi said, as Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not interested in her like that! I just wanted to know the weird things she's done at her old school... I was told that you two went to that school." Edward explained a little annoyed.

"I was in her class three years in a row, yes; I know how she is. She always does incredibly baffling things. I thought she would at least try to control herself after she got into senior high; apparently she hasn't. You heard her introduction speech, right?" Taniguchi asked, as Edward nodded.

"You mean the alien stuff?" Kunikida butted in to their conversation.

"Yeah that. Even back in junior high she always said and did lots of weird stuff. For example there was this school vandalization incident!" Taniguchi said getting into his story.

"What happened?" Edward asked, wanting to know.

"You know that one tool where you use plaster dust to draw field lines, right? What's it called... Anyway, she sneaked into school at night and, with that thing, drew a huge symbol in the middle of the field." Taniguchi had a mischievous smile on his face— he was probably remembering the incident. "That was so shocking. I went to school early that morning, and all I saw was a big circle with triangles. I couldn't figure out what It was supposed to be, so I went up to the fourth floor to get a bird's eye view. That didn't help— I still didn't know what that symbol was."

Edward was deep in thought when Taniguchi._A big circle with triangles? Could it be? No, it couldn't... the only way to find out is to talk to her directly... and three years old? There has to be connection to when we appeared and the school vandalization incident._

"Hello, you there?" Taniguchi asked, waving his hand in front of Edward's face.

"I have to go..." Edward answered before leaving the two alone.

Edward returned to his homeroom to see Haruhi siting quietly in her seat while the rest of the class were chatting among themselves. He sat at his desk and looked at Haruhi who didn't seen to even notice him since she was looking at the window on the right of the class.

"Hey, I was hoping to ask you something . . . " asked Edward knowing that he would get a cold reply from her.

With her arm crossed on her chest, lips sealed together, Haruhi kept her posture, then truned her face toward him and stared right into his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering about the school vandalization incident that happened three years ago. Can you enlighten me about the symbol you drew?" Edward explained keeping his eyes on Haruhi who still had her serous face.

"Are you an alien?" Haruhi asked.

"... No." Edward simply said rolling his eyes.

"Then don't talk to me. You are wasting my time." Haruhi then removed her glare from him disdainfully, and started to frown at the blackboard.

Edward was not the kind of guy who would give up that easily. ""Do you change your hair style each day because each day of the week gives off a different image?"

"When did you notice?" Haruhi wondered, facing him again.

"For awhile now." was all Edward could say.

"Oh." Haruhi said looking back at the blackboard. "It's just as you say. For color: Monday is yellow, Tuesday is red, Wednesday is blue, Thursday is green, Friday is gold, Saturday is brown, and Sunday is white."

Edward, being the child prodigy that he is, understood what she is trying to say. "Then that means if we use numbers to represent the color, Monday is one and Sunday is six, right?"

"That's correct." Haruhi looked at me closely like trying to remember something. "Have I seen you somewhere before? Like a long time ago?"

"No, I never been to Japan until a few weeks ago."

The bell ring for school day to end and their first conversation ended. Edward got his things to go home and thought about what Haruhi said to him. There was no way he could of met her since he appeared in England and not Japan.

The next day, Edward entered the classroom to discover that Haruhi had the waist length of her hair has been shortened to shoulder length. He sat at his desk and decided to talk to Haruhi once again to see if he could get her to talk about incident three years ago.

"May i ask you something?" Haruhi asked getting some odd looks from Edward. She would unusually stay silent until class and here's she talking to him.

Edward nodded with disbelieve on his face, "Uh sure.."

"I thought that high school would be a bit better. In the end it's the same as mandatory education. Nothing changes at all. Looks like I joined the wrong school. Sports clubs and cultural clubs are all the same. If only there were some unique clubs in school... What do you think?" Haruhi sighed.

"Uhhh..." Edward wasn't sure what to say to that. ""Well, it really depends on your interests. If you can't find a club to your liking then you have to create it your self."

"Like there's a club that has my interests.." with that she looked away.

_That's because the stuff is not normal... she reminds me of Sherka... _Edward thought waiting for his father to come and start class.


	3. Chapter 3

Full metal Melancholy

Written by Kagami and Syldoran

Chapter 3

The next few days Edward would talk with Haruhi picking his subjusts very carefully. He had to get her to open up more in order to get her to talk about the cycle she drew. He would also find time to spy on his father who would always find ways to disappear from his view. However the next day would be day that his life turned upside down.

Edward was once again walking up the long hill to get to the high school. He always wondered why the school was located on top of a hill and not on ground level.

"Hey, wait up!"

Edward stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see the two guys he talked to about Haruhi coming towards him. The tall one that was named Taniguchi was the first to talk to him...

"What kind of magical spell did you cast?" Taniguchi questioned.

"What are you talking about? What magical spell?" Edward asked, already getting annoyed.

Taniguchi never noticed and went on, "This is the first time I've seen Suzumiya talk to a person for so long! What did you guys talk about?"

"Maybe he's into weird girls.." the one that he remembered was named Kunikida butted in.

Edward was going to say something before Taniguchi cut him off, "It doesn't matter if he likes strange girls. What I can't understand is why Suzumiya would talk to him? I don't get it at all."

"I'm just trying to get her to open is all, she's such a loner." Edward explained with a simple answer.

"I think that's a great idea!" an all familiar voice shouted in a cheerful matter. The three guys turned to see Asakura Ryouko standing there with her innocently smiling face. "I tried talking to Suzumiya-san a few times already but nothing came of it. Could you teach me how I should talk to her?"

"I dunno." was all he said.

Ryouko smiled "Either way, I am so relieved now. She can't go on being isolated from her classmates like that, so it's great that you've become her friend."

_I'm just talking to her for information... not being friends._ Edward thought as the group headed for class.

It was fourth period now and Edward's father was writing english words and kanji while Edward was bored out of his mind. Being that he already knows english, he didn't have to listen but he did listen to the kanji problems. Out of nowhere a powerful force suddenly exerted itself on his collar and pulled him backwards. Because the force was so strong, my head hit the corner of the desk behind me. He got up and turned to madly and saw Haruhi, one hand still grabbing my collar, with a big smile on her face.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Edward yelled at Haruhi.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Haruhi yelled in a hyperactive tone and stared at me pointedly. "If it doesn't exist, I can just create one myself!"

"What are you talking about? Create what?" Edward asked still pissed off.

"A club!" came Haruhi's eccentric reply.

"That still doesn't give you a reason to grab my collar and hit me like that." Edward said calming down a bit with a hint of anger.

"What's with your attitude? You should be happier!" Haruhi shouted as Edward looked around and then back at Haruhi.

"Can we talk to you about that later? Right now it's not a good time" Edward told her.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked as Edward wondered if she was blind or just an idiot.

"Did you even notice that class is still going?" Edward said, turning his head slowly.Haruhi finally let go of his collar and looked where he was looking at while he pressed the numbing back of his head. The whole class looked totally awestruck even his father was looking at them.

Haruhi mumble about something that he couldn't hear and sat down unwillingly. The teacher then resumed his writing on the board and Edward was the next to sit down.

The class ended in a nomarl way until Haruhi forcefully took Edward's hand and dragged him out of the classroom, through the corridors, up the stairs, and finally stopped in front of the door leading to the rooftop.

"I need your help." Haruhi said while still grabbing his tie.

"Are you threatening me!?" Edward asked as Haruhi kept her cool.

"Help me make a new club! Because I need to secure a room for the club as well as members, so you need to find out what paperwork needs to be done for the school." Haruhi explained not even listening to his outbust.

"Listen when someone talks to you!" Edward yelled. "Besides, why should i help you make a club with unknown activities."

"After school today, you go home and read the club requirements in the student handbook. I want you to find out what needs to be done, and I'll go and find a room for the club. Okay?" With that, she leaves an awestruck Edward to his thoughts.

"What have i gotten myself into?" Edward mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Full metal Melancholy

Written by Kagami and Syldoran

Chapter 4

With a slightly aggravated sigh, Edward pushed open the door to the apartment known as "home." His father seemed yet to be home yet, but with all his "teacherly" duties, that was hardly much of a surprise. It was most likely Ed would be on his own for the next few hours, which left him plenty of time to wrap up the minimal amount of homework he had left from a couple of his classes. He had no problems with this, however. Peace and quiet were nice.

Unfortunately, not even fifteen minutes into his work, an interruption came in the form of a knock at the front door. Though Ed hardly found himself even concentrating on the chemistry formulas, he was a little irate at having to get up. The blonde set down his pencil and set his hands down on his desk, pushing himself up onto his feet to answer the call.

To his surprise, the person at the door was a brown-haired woman who reminded him almost painfully of Gracia, Hughes' wife back in Amestris. Edward could remember her being around before, possibly a neighbor.

"Hi . . ." he said carefully, unsure of what this woman wanted.

"Hello, you must be Edward, correct?" the woman said pleasantly, a warm smile gracing her features. It was then Ed noticed she held a foil-covered tray in her hands.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," Edward replied with a slight nod.

"My name is Gachi, I live just a few doors from here," said the woman with a polite bow of her head. "I was baking some pies at home and had enough for an extra, so I thought maybe, since I've talked to your father before, that you all would like to have it."Grace held out the tray toward Ed, who took it gratefully.

"Well thanks, I'm sure it's great," Edward said, smiling lightly at the older woman. The aroma wafting up from the warm tray certainly

"You're welcome, of course," Gachi said dismissively, almost looking a little embarrassed. "Of course, I've heard a lot about you from your father, so I was hoping perhaps you could do a little favor for me."

Ed tilted his head a little curiously to the side. "I'll do my best," he promised.

"My husband and I are going out in about a week, but we don't have anybody to babysit my eight-year-old daughter," Gachi explained. "You seem like somebody I could trust to take care of her. Do you think maybe you could keep an eye on her that night?"

Edward thought about it for a minute. In all truth, he didn't enjoy the idea of being called on as a babysitter, when most likely he would, by then, have found something more important or interesting to be doing at that time. However, he didn't want to be rude, and besides, what could the harm in one night be?

"Sure, I can do that," Edward agreed, nodding to emphasize his agreement.

"Great, thank you," Gachi said, once again bowing her head. "It's Friday. Come about eight?" When Edward nodded one last time to say 'yes,' she smiled thankfully. "Thank you again, have a good evening," she said, turning to leave.

As Ed closed the door behind her, shifting the tray to one hand to do so, he wondered to himself why and how he kept getting into these situations.

Once school ended the next day, Haruhi took Edward by force to the 2nd floor of the next school building. They stopped at at a door that had an crooked name tag pasted on the door and since it was in Kanji, Edward couldn't read it.

"Why the hell did you do that for!?" Edward yelled at Haruhi who just opened the door and walked into the classroom. Edward rolled his eyes and was about to leave when Haruhi grabbed him before he left then forcing him inside.Edward noticed that the room contains a rectangular table, metal chairs, a bookshelf, and a girl sitting alone on a metal chair, reading a very thick hardcover book.

"From now on this will be our club room!" Haruhi announced formally with energetic smile. "This classroom used to the Literature Club. After all the third year students graduated this spring, the club had zero members. As no new members were recruited, the club was going to be canceled. By the way, she's a first year who's their only new member."

Edward rolled his eyes, he took a closely look at the Literature Club girl with glasses and short hair. He noticed that the girl didn't even lift her head once from Hauhi's loud energetic voice apart from occasionally flipping the pages with her fingers. She had pale skin and an expressionless face. Her fingers were moving rhythmically like a robot. Just covering her face, her short hair made one want to take off her glasses for a clearer view. She gave the impression of an inconspicuous puppet.

"What does she have to say about all this?" Edward asked Haruhi.

"She said it doesn't matter!" Haruhi said giving him a tumbs up.

"Really?" Edward blinked.

"I asked her already at lunch time. I said I need her to lend me the room and she said 'go ahead,' as long as she can read her book here in peace."

The l suddenly lifted her head and pushed the nose bridge of her glasses up with her fingers. They saw her deep-colored eyes staring at them from under those lenses. Neither her eyes nor her lips showed any expression at all, almost like a mask. She was different from Haruhi—her face is the kind that fundamentally shows no sign of emotion.

"Nagato Yuki."

Back in Edward's world in Resembool, Winry and Sheska were walking down the graveyard with Winry holding flowers. I has been three years ever since Edward has disappeared and Alphonse Elric joining the state military in search of a way to reunite with his older brother. They made it to the grave which had Winry's grandma's name on it and put the flowers in front of it. It was two years ago when her grandma died of old age leaving her alone with the house. Sheska helped her in any way she can and has helped her out of her shell.

"How's Al doing these days?" Winry asked.

"I see him around the national library alot," . Sheska explained. "He's always researching."

"I see.. he hadn't given up on Edward, I worry that he will end up like Edward..." Winry thought getting to her knee to get a good view of the grave.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: I created a prologue but I didn't like how I did so i hopping someone would help me rewrite it better... /watch?vqzfMOgMTEM

Full metal Melancholy

Written by Kagami and Syldoran

Chapter 5

Edward was siting in one of seats of the clubroom waiting for Haruhi to come back from whatever she was doing. The room wa silent even though the only sound that could be heard was from Yuki turnning the page of her book. He couldn't believe talking to Haruhi Suzumiya would get him into this situation that he was in right now. The girl in the even werider then Haruhi only talking when spoken too and won't say much when this happened. It wasn't before long that the the door crashed open like it was being kicked and in came Haruhi waving one hand at them while her other hand was holding onto someone else's wrist.

"Hey, sorry I'm late! It took me some time trying to catch this gal!" Haruhi giggled forcely pulling the person inside the clubroom. Edward loooked towards Haruhi wondering what the hell was going on and saw a cute light-sized girl looking around nerously.

"What the hell is this girl thinking abducting people!?" Edward thought, getting annonyed.

Haruhi walked up behind the girl and pat a hand on her shoulder and said, "Everyone, this is Asahina Mikuru-chan. I found her daydreaming in the second year classroom, so I caught her from there. I explore the corners of the school during recess, so I've seen her a few times already."

"why did you need to find her?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Here, have a look."Haruhi suddenly pointed towards Asahina Mikuru's nose, causing her to back off instantly.

"And?" Edward simply stated.

"What do mean "and"?! Can't you see!? She's such a cutie!" Haruhi said proudy like she was thanked by her parents for doing a good job. "Besides, I believe Moe characters are a important factor!"

"... Excuse me, but what did you just say?" Edward asked not knowing what a moe character was.

"Moe! Moe! The factor to turn people on! Basically, most detective stories have some characters that would turn people on and cause them to be pitied." Haruhi went around in circles and waving a finger as she said this. Edward turned and observed Asahina Mikuru: she has a small body and a face that could easily be mistaken for an elementary school student. Her brown hair is slightly curly, hanging over her back. Her pair of large puppy dog eyes give out a "please protect me" aura.

"And that's not all!" Haruhi smiled confidently, and then she grabbed Asahina Mikuru-san's breasts from behind with her hands.

"Aaaaa!" Asahina-san screamed instantly.

"She's so small, yet her breasts are larger than mine! A cute face plus large breasts is also an important factor in turning people on!" Haruhi explained while having fun.

Edward got up from his seat and pulled the perverted girl away from Miruku, "Ok, stop it at once!"

"But they really are huge! It's true! Why don't you give them a go as well?" Haruhi offered while Miruku looked at her with a nervous and scared look.

"No! You crazy pervert, I'm not going to do something like that!" Edward yelled, looking completely shocked and disbelieving. He looked over to Yuki Nagato still reading her book during all that commotion that Haruhi was causing.

"Whatever, A mascot-like character like her is necessary!" Haruhi simply explained.

"Necessary my ass! Whoever said that anyway?" Edward yelled.

"Mikuru-chan," Haruhi asked, "are you with any other clubs?"

"Man, she did it again!" Edward thought annoyed by her behavior.

"Y... Yes... the Calligraphy Club..."Miruku awsnered.

"Quit that! It'll get in the way of my club activities." Haruhi told her.

"Haruhi! Aren't you being darn selfish!?" Edward yelled.

"Who asked you anyways." Haruhi said as Asahina-san had the expression of a victim in a certain murder mystery, looking at Edward with eyes that begged to be rescued. Then it was as if she suddenly noticed the presence of Nagato Yuki. Her eyes grew large and showed some hesitation. A moment later, she sighed and whispered in a low voice.

"I see... I understand... I'll quit the Calligraphy Club, and join your club... But, I don't know what the Literature Club does." Her voice was so full of sadness.

"We aren't the Literature Club," Haruhi clarified.

Seeing Asahina-san puzzled, Edward hurriedly cut in to explain, "We're just temporarily borrowing this room for our club activities. The club you have joined is actually a new association that Suzumiya Haruhi will create in the near future. We don't know what activities there will be; we don't even have a name."

"I've just thought of a name!"

"... Okay, let's hear it," Edward said with zero enthusiasm.

"The SOS Brigade!"


	6. Note to Readers

Note for the readers:

The next chapter of Fullmetal Melancholy is going to be a little bit on the slow side. Mind you, I'll still work on it bit by bit while I work on the audio drama version. If you want to see the first part of episode 1 then look me up at youtube under the name ShinyaKyoto. It's a little bit on the slow side but I'll to get past the establishing stage. Anyways.. i wanted to let you know what's going be happening...


End file.
